


Wärmer

by somali77



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic, Trust, caring for s/o, pre- romantic relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Soul geht es schlechter als er zugeben möchte- zum Glück gibt es aber noch Maka...





	

~

Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihm los war.

Eigentlich war es beängstigend. In letzter Zeit, seit dieser Sache mit dem schwarzen Blut, hatte er immer wieder Phasen, in denen ihm kalt wurde. So erbärmlich kalt, dass keine Decke im Haus mehr half. Es war, als saugte eine unsichtbare Kraft alle Wärme aus ihm heraus. Seine Finger wurden eisig, und ihm blieb nichts mehr übrig, als sich in seinem Bett zu einer erbärmlich zitternden Kugel zusammenzurollen.

Ob das was Ernstes war?

Ob er jetzt doch sterben musste?

Zuerst hatte er Maka nichts davon erzählt.

Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum- vielleicht war es ein bisschen sein Stolz, vielleicht die Enttäuschung darüber, dass das nicht so lässig war, wie er gern wäre... Oder die stille Hoffnung, dass ein Problem sich von selbst löste, wenn man es nur ignorierte.

Zum Glück hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es sich meistens auszahlte, Dinge mit ihr zu besprechen.  
Also gab er dann doch schließlich nach.

Und noch während er damit beschäftigt war, sie einzuweihen, wurden ihm zwei Dinge richtig klar: erstens, was für eine scheiß Angst ihm das eigentlich machte - zweitens, wie erleichternd es war, damit wenigstens nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Maka hörte zu, mit ihrem ernsten Blick und ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie griff mit ihrer Hand über seine, und sagte, dass sie für ihn da sein würde. So selbstverständlich, wie das auch umgekehrt war. Partner... richtig?

Er nickte.

Es tat seltsam gut... auch wenn diese Sache mit seiner-... "Krankheit", so uncool war: irgendwie schweißte sie alles in letzter Zeit mehr zusammen. Sie waren nicht mehr so kindisch-... manchmal teilten sie nur einen Blick. Und das allein gab ihm dann schon das Gefühl, dass da jemand war, auf den er zählen konnte.  
Egal was kam.

Natürlich schleppte sie ihn zurück zu Stein und bestand darauf, dass er noch einmal durchgecheckt wurde... sie verlangte das absolut Beste für ihn: mehr Untersuchungen, mehr Versuche mit Medizin, irgendwas. Irgendwas... 

 

Nichts half.

Ihm konnte im Moment niemand helfen. Irgendwie, so hieß es, musste er vielleicht einfach lernen damit zu leben, und die Nachricht brachte ihn noch mehr ins Schleudern.

Wie sollte er sich von etwas erholen, das er selbst nicht verstand?

 

Zum Glück wusste es inzwischen Maka und passte auf...

Wenn er zwischendurch zu bedröppelt drein sah und es selbst nicht bemerkte, gab sie ihm einen Knuff in die Rippen. Wenn er nachdenklich seine Finger rieb, begann sie eine Diskussion über Lerngewohnheiten und Trainingsprogramme, um seine mittelprächtigen Noten ihren gehobenen Ansprüchen anzupassen-... etwas, das seinen Kreislauf immer wieder auf Touren brachte- sei es nur, weil er nicht ihrer Meinung war.

Wenn er kapitulieren musste und sich schlotternd im Bett verkroch, schlich sie schweigend, auf weichen Socken zu ihm.

Sie hob seine Decke, schob kommentarlos ihre Hand darunter. Ihre Hand mit einer in weichen Filz eingepackten, heißen Wärmflasche. Er stöhnte leise, als er Arme und Beine drum herum schlang, den Kopf aufs Kissen streckte, sich das Haar streicheln ließ.

Behutsam ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

Sie teilten einen langen Blick.

Er presste die Wärmflasche an seinen Bauch, spürte langsam, ganz langsam die Kälte aus seinem Körper weichen und tröstliche, tiefe Wärme zurück fluten. So wohlig und dankbar fühlte er sich, dass er ganz schläfrig wurde. Schwer blinzelnd sah er zu Maka auf. Spürte das Streicheln der Finger und hatte für einen Moment die merkwürdige Idee sich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er nur einmal den Kopf drehen, und mit seinen Lippen den Pulspunkt an ihrem Handgelenk berühren würde.

Er tat es nicht.

Aber bevor er die Augen schloss, teilten sie ein kleines Lächeln... so eins, das alles bedeuten konnte.

~


End file.
